Act II: Countless Paths
Act II: Countless Paths is the second Act of Silver Blizzard. Synopsis Bobby Topalis reveals that the first Act was a journal-esque thing he wrote down to chronicle recent events; in addition, he reveals his actual name. Now forced to juggle resurfacing regrets with Nick Collins and his past, the comatose Sherman Tendo's waning health, his complex relationship with Anna Kageshiro, and his family's financial situation, Bobby finds himself completely overwhelmed. Even with the support of his close friend and confidant Yukitsuki Asaka, along with Sherman's former lover Ayame Ootori, will he manage to handle everything without destroying his already crumbling mental state? Plot About a week after the hospital visit, Bobby presents Ayame with his written record. Intrigued by the fact that Bobby used a fake name (though the others call him Bobby as a nickname, the surname Topalis is a pseudonym) in his record, Ayame asks him about it. Bobby explains that he didn't want anyone unaware of the situation to think that the Bobby in the record was actually him as he does not want anyone else to worry about him. After that discussion, Ayame provides her side of the story; notably, the fact that she is an irregularity in the time stream and is hoping to change Yukitsuki's life for the better. She provides Bobby information about Yukitsuki's original future and her bad ending with Kyoichi Akikawa, along with the details as to why Yukitsuki was in America rather than Japan. Ayame informs Bobby that he is the only currently visible "key" to changing Yukitsuki's future and begs him to at least try and reconnect with her for both of their sakes. At first, Bobby is reluctant to interact with the others again, but he promises that he would at least try. The following morning, Bobby steels himself and tries to talk to Yukitsuki, but still finds that he lacks the courage to approach her again. This leads to him spending lunch with Anna and Tristan Fiedler. When Anna gets up and leaves for a moment, Tristan asks Bobby about his sexuality, especially considering his relationship with Sherman. His words inadvertently open up Bobby's not-fully-healed wounds again, and he storms off and eats by himself. Anna intercepts Bobby later in the day and apologizes in Tristan's place. She explains that he is the first new friend she's had in a while, thanks to her naturally shy nature, and that she wants to remain his friend despite Tristan's insensitive remarks. That evening, Bobby finds himself walking in the streets, rebuilding his psyche after screwing up yet again. Yukitsuki notices him and intercepts him, asking why he was shunning his old friend group. ...meh I'll finish the rest later Trivia * This is the only Act in any chapter, both in A Different Perspective and Silver Blizzard, in which a character's view on the world is completely crushed and warped out of shape; the only other instance of this is the Alternate Ending of A Different Perspective. Category:Randompedia